1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser leveling device, and more particularly to a laser leveling device having selectable light beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical laser leveling devices have been developed and comprise a laser instrument for generating a light beam.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,446 to Bijawat et al. discloses one of the typical laser leveling devices comprising a housing, a laser instrument disposed in the housing for generating a light beam, a plate slidably received in the housing, and a lens attached to the plate, in which the plate is movable relative to the housing to selectively align the lens with the laser instrument, to allow the light beam generated by the laser instrument to selectively emit through the lens.
However, the lens of Bijawat et al. may only be used to generate straight lines, but may not be used to generate cross lines or horizontal and vertical lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,955 to Moretti discloses another typical laser leveling device which comprises a laser instrument for generating light beams through a lens to generate light beams, and a plate including an actuator extending from the plate to selectively engage with the switch and to selectively actuate the laser instrument when the lens is aligned with the laser instrument. However, similarly, the lens of Moretti may only be used to generate straight lines, but may not be used to generate cross lines or horizontal and vertical lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,879 to Malard et al. discloses a further typical laser leveling device which also comprises a housing, a laser instrument disposed in the housing for generating a light beam, a plate slidably received in the housing, a lens solidly disposed in front of a laser diode, and a door acting as a switch for the power supply of the laser line generating device and movable relative to the housing to selectively align the lens with the laser instrument.
However, the lens is solidly disposed in front of the laser diode, and may not be moved to be selectively aligned with the laser diode, such that the light beam generated by the laser diode may only be selectively emitted through the lens, or be blocked by the door.
In addition, similarly, the lens of Malard et al. also may only be used to generate straight lines, but may not be used to generate cross lines or horizontal and vertical lines.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional laser leveling devices.